The lust for blood
by regan666
Summary: Buffy and Spike satisfy eachother's desire's in an alley way. smut all the way! WRITTEN BY MY FRIEND, SHE DOSNT HAVE A COMPUTER SO I POSTED IT ON MY ACCOUNT, JUST SO YOU KNOW.


The ecstasy of torment, the desire for pleasure from the one she most kill.

As Buffy patrolled the streets of Sunny Dale, Spikes presence lurking around her did nothing but make her lust for his touch on her trembling body.

As she had just worked up a sweat from massacring the dead. She needed something to use, to dominate and to release her anger upon.

As she walked down a dark secluded alley way, through the mist of the opposing end appears the shape of a tall, rugged, untamed beast, but who has the power to seduce Buffy with his unbelievably, mind boggling awe.

It was Spike, a monster with so much passion but yet no soul.

As they slowly approached each other, step by step, each step indicating their desire for one another. As they each took that extra step their feelings became unclear as they were both befuddled by their uncontrollable arousal.

As the reached not further than arms length apart, they stop! She gazes into his ravishing, diamond blue eyes, she sees his loss of soul, but senses the lust he has for her.

He reaches out, places a single finger on her temple, slowly drags his beating pulse down her face, stroking her soft cheek, resting his thumb on her desirable red lips, slowly moving his finger tips onto her neck, where he fells her throbbing pulse increase in speed.

The dynamic of her breathing made him tremble with the need for him to come inside her. He pressed his palm onto her heart, just firm enough to feel her heart beating. She reached out, put her hand on his chest but there was no pulse, no warmth, no nothing.

So she raised her eyes back into his, and could not bare the anxiety, the temptation any longer. Using her full strength she rapidly pushed him up against the alley wall.

All silence crept through the mist. The only disturbance was the heavily, anxious, lustful breathing.

With Spikes desires becoming reality he grabbed Buffy, each hand placed firmly on either arm, holding her in a brace, pulling her weight off the floor and ramming her up against the wall opposite.

Although the cold, damp and evil air spread through the passion filled atmosphere, their bodies were increasingly becoming hotter, more tense and smothered in sweat.

As Buffy removed Spikes leather jacket and torn t-shirt, he ripped open her no longer 'innocent' white blouse, tearing button after button, as a symbol of breaking their never ending sexual tension.

As she runs her tongue from his neck all the way down to his pubic line, as her tongue absorbs the flavour of his sweat that only exists because of her presence,

He tears apart her bra, breaking its clasp and ramming her back up against the wall as every part of their bodies is touching.

Using his hand he rips open her jeans allowing them to fall to the floor, as she does the same only with more force causing them to rip.

What Spike had forever longed for had come true. He raised her off the floor, parted her legs with his hands as she rapped them firmly around him, as though to show she was not allowing him to go anywhere, and he pushed his solid penis deep inside her.

Having both let out a sigh, not of pleasure, but of relief, as their desperation for each other had finally been satisfied.

So after a moment of joy he slowly began thrusting in and out of her.

Both bodies shaking, their sweat mixing together, creating a substance of lust, desire and pleasure. Their naked bodies, alone and hidden, as they have broken the realms of reality. What Buffy should not be doing was being done, 'literally'.

As his body moves more quickly, intensifying the surroundings, with his tongue thrown down the back of her throat he absorbs the feeling of being inside the only person he is capable of loving, but shouldn't.

As she feels his penis, throbbing inside her, its hard, powerfully strong and masculine semen swims throughout her as they both come.

With the intolerable screams of pleasure being released, only heard by them in their own world of fantasy.

As he was unable to come out of her, too scared to become two separate people once again, he just relaxed, and so did she, and so the just stood there, him still inside her.

Warmth spread through both of their bodies, as he rested his head on her naked chest, listening to what he can never have, a loving, beating, soul surrounding a single heart beat.

thanks for reading and reviewing. x


End file.
